


Сиськи и вещества

by Miriamel



Category: South Park, Тургор | The Void
Genre: Crossover, F/M, Implied/Referenced Incest, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-10
Updated: 2013-11-10
Packaged: 2018-01-01 01:46:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1038878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miriamel/pseuds/Miriamel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Умирая, Кенни каждый раз попадает в Промежуток.</p><p>Бета: bocca_chiusa.</p><p>Написано на Фандомную Битву 2013. </p>
            </blockquote>





	Сиськи и вещества

Что забыли Сёстры Наверху, Кенни никогда не понимал. Жаловались на голод, холод и тиранящих их Братьев. Ха! Попробовали бы пожить в Колорадо!

«Получай от смерти всё», вот его девиз. Кенни, первому человеку, дошедшему до шестидесятого уровня в игре «Ад против Рая», не могли помешать ни Братья, ни недородки. Он разделывал их влёгкую, а после приходил к освобождённым Сестричкам и позволял отблагодарить себя. Намекни, будто ещё не решил, поднять Наверх её или выбрать какую другую Сестрёнку — и она вся твоя.

Кенни накачивался Цветом, прежде чем завалиться к одной из Сестёр. То Янтарём, чтобы дело шло веселее. То Пурпуром, и тогда без лишних разговоров заламывал Сестре руки и швырял на колени. То Сиренью, и тогда его посещали такие знатные глюки, что, спустив, он долго не мог очухаться. Остальные Цвета ему не доставляли.

Кенни перепробовал всех Сестёр. Вначале самозабвенно трахал первую же, к кому выводил случай, но скоро сделался разборчивее. Фанатичка Юна, даже раздвинув ноги, думала о своей теории... этой, как её... Вертикали Пределов. Безымянная смотрела глазами побитой собаки. Ута оставалась холодной и подходила к делу профессионально, как дорогая шлюха. Не то чтобы Кенни когда-либо снимал дорогую шлюху, но был уверен, что вести себя она будет именно так. Вот Ава его радовала — была игривая и не грузила всякой хуитой. Но больше всего Кенни любил приходить к Ире. У неё были самые большие сиськи, какие ему только доводилось видеть — и они стояли! Пацанам рассказать — не поверят.

— А хули они не обвисают? — спрашивал он, оттягивал их вниз и отпускал, а Ире только смеялась, с удовольствием глядя, как её шикарные сиськи подпрыгивают, словно на пружинках.

Кенни перепробовал всех, кроме Оле.

«Волшебная, добрая, понимающая», — так говорили о ней. Специально Кенни её не искал, но когда его впервые занесло в её «Колыбель», он подумал: «Ну-ну, посмотрим, что за Сестра».

Не до конца сформировавшееся тельце, ножки-спички. Сиськи, конечно, чисто прыщи, посмотреть не на что. А потом эта Оле обернулась к нему, и Кенни молча вышел из её Покоя. И больше не возвращался.

Когда Цвета в Промежутке не оставалось, а трахаться больше не хотелось, Кенни лениво поднимался в колодец и выходил на Поверхность, чтобы очнуться в собственной постели.

За стеной орали предки, воняло подгорелыми вафлями. Кевин, конечно, опять стащил сигареты. Кенни влезал в свою застиранную парку, затягивал капюшон и тащился на кухню.

Карэн уже была там, свеженькая и довольная. Она расплывалась в улыбке и говорила:

— Прикинь, Крейг спёр для меня туфли. Пойду к нему сегодня смотреть.

Или:

— Вчера припёрся Грег. Я его послала, а он давай в окно стучать. Нормально, да?

Или:

— Опять Кев сиги упёр? Возьми мои.

Кенни отвечал:

— Вот повезло ублюдку.

Или:

— Не ссы, я ему рожу начищу.

Или:

— Спасаешь.

«Ты волшебная, добрая и понимающая».

Аппетита не было, а Карэн всегда могла слопать обе порции, за себя и за брата. Посидев немного, Кенни выползал на остановку, где пацаны ждали школьный автобус. Пропуская мимо ушей доставшие уже перепалки Картмана и Кайла, он старался думать о сиськах Ире, о приходах Сирени, о том, как славно по косточкам разнёс Надзирателя. Но вместо этого перед ним маячила Оле, и он никак не мог перестать о ней думать.


End file.
